Robert Accutrone
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Member of the Stern Ritter | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | manga debut = Chapter 494 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} He is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter. Appearance He has light, swept back hair and a full mustache. He also has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 9-13 Personality He is a silent individual, ignoring the words of his opponent, Shunsui Kyōraku and instead leaping straight into action. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of the Vandenreich Leader, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 He is soon confronted by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who has activated his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 13 As Shunsui remarks on their ability to steal Bankai and how the Vandenreich were not opponents that could be defeated without it, he suddenly attacks him, damaging his hat but receiving a kick to the abdomen in return. Momentarily releasing his Vollständig, Grimaniel, he avoids the captain's subsequent swing and appearing behind him, shoots Shunsui in his eye. In the course of the ensuing battle, he effortlessly shoots and kills a member of the Reversal Counter Force from afar.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 2 Powers & Abilities : He is skilled in the use of this technique, being able to outmaneuver Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 10 Spirit Weapon Reishi Pistol: Using his abilities as a Quincy, he is capable of concentrating both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a powerful handgun, which has a muzzle flash similar in shape to the Vandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. As the ammunition fired by this pistol is simply condensed reishi, it can engulf targets in intense blue flames upon collision. Quincy: Vollständig : His Quincy: Vollständig, Grimaniel, grants him various accessories made of reishi including angelic wings and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol.Bleach Chapter 497, page 13 *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is further increased, to the point where he was capable of evading a close-range slash from Kyōraku and launch an attack before the captain could react. Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 11-12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter